


Abandon everything you know

by MiraSoraStone



Series: Abandon Ship (A Pirate's Life For Me) [1]
Category: The First Drafthouse (Toonkind D&D), Toonkind D&D
Genre: Feels, Gen, I had so many feels after this game, Pirate Crew Found Fam, Post Rated Arrrr, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSoraStone/pseuds/MiraSoraStone
Summary: “You are going to need to be very calm. The captain of this ship is already suspicious. I don’t know why we both woke up here but we both need to pretend to belong here otherwise they are probably going to kill us so you’re going to need to be brave. Okay? Can you do that for me?”“...Yeah I can do that, yeah I think can do that.”“I’ll protect you, okay? I’m not going to let anything happen to you  -  over my dead body.”Sammy keeps failing.
Series: Abandon Ship (A Pirate's Life For Me) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950307
Kudos: 2





	Abandon everything you know

Once there was a young boy who lived a happy life, freely displaying his colors and his joy - yellow a constant shadow across his skin. And then the fire burnt everything to cinders, leaving him with nothing but ash and no one to protect. 

How can someone who's entire self was based off of the love and protection of others keep going when they've been cut off from the very thing that gave them strength? How can a numb, colorless toon survive?

But then he found someone to protect. A sarcastic bitter little purple bat-like toon who certainly didn’t appreciate Sammy tagging along but somehow tolerated his presence anyways - and suddenly Sammy had a brother, one who would protect his back, just like Sammy would be doing for him. 

And then there was the ship. And the pirates. And then there was Tally, and Donut, and Floof. He had so many people he wanted to protect, so many people he wanted in his life. But Tally,  _ Tally _ \- she was so little. The others were all little, the smallest not even reaching his shin - but Tally different. Tally was a  _ child _ . 

The sea water is cold - a brutal shock that makes him fail again and again to save her - turns him into the one needing to be rescued. Floof is hit by Tally’s flailing arms, too panicked - _ she can’t swim  _ \- and all Sammy can do is cling to the rope Donut has wrapped his hands around as the sun sets, and Tally is gone, she’s drowned and  _ he couldn’t save her, he couldn’t save her Donut. _

“No,  _ not again, please not again!”  _ his begging to a cold universe goes unanswered and Tally is  _ dead _ . 

Donut tells him he needs to keep moving. He’s too numb to argue. 

The Dread Captain Tabby thinks they killed Tally. The betrayal sinks deep like a knife and Sammy  _ snarls _ . He never wanted  _ treasure _ . He never wanted to be stuck in this strange adventure and he  _ never wanted his friends to die _ .

The Captain mocks the idea that Sammy viewed Tally as a friend, and Sammy’s fury mounts. 

The Captain takes the treasure, and leaves the three of them marooned, and as the final boat docks at the giant ship, and the crows’ nest occupied by someone who isn’t  _ Tally _ turns to leave, Sammy’s knees sink out from underneath him as the loss and betrayal finally sinks in. His fingers dig into the places where Prismatone had cupped his cheeks and bestowed her blessing and wonders what the point of having emotions is when all they did was  _ hurt you _ . 

And then there is the Navy and the Pirates clashing, the battle spreading from the water to the shore and -

There’s Tally. Tally is alive. Captured, but  _ alive.  _ He tries and falls and keeps falling over himself as the battle rages, all of his attention on Tally, his Tally that he thought he’d  _ failed _ \- and she hides behind him with something in her grasp and suddenly the Admiral is struggling, the Admiral is weak and then the Admiral is  _ dead _ and all they are left with is the Captain. A Captain who thought  _ Tally was dead _ . 

The fight doesn’t last much longer after that. 

  
  


Sammy hugs Tally, hugs her so tightly that if she wasn’t a toon her bones would probably snap. The others soon pile in after and they just sit in the sand, relieved to be alive and together again.

Then the strange sleep that had spirited them all away to this strange adventure hits, and they fall asleep in a pile one after the other. 

  
  
  


Sammy wakes up, crammed in a hole in the wall - Koda nestled against his thigh and a warm counterbalance to the stone they surround themselves with as their home. The lack of the other three people he’d given his heart to is like being stabbed clean through and he cries out, begging Prismatone for it to have really happened. 

He opens up his hand to see a small, simple blow dart. 

  
  
  
  
  


Sammy refuses to keep failing. 


End file.
